<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was always going to end this way by ThuggaBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439624">It was always going to end this way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThuggaBaby/pseuds/ThuggaBaby'>ThuggaBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet love, Teens, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThuggaBaby/pseuds/ThuggaBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always going to end up here, unable to get enough of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was always going to end this way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on this site so please go easy on me 😇😃~Thugga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke had no idea what he was doing, he had never done anything like this before. Though, Naruto seemed to be A-ok with leading. Much to his displeasure/pleasure. </p><p>He hooked his arm around Sasuke's neck and rolled his hips forward. Sasuke fell into a rhythm a few seconds later, gasping at the sweet pleasure that came from Naruto's everything. </p><p>The pace was slow but they ground angrily, always so hasty with them. The tension that had led to many fights in the past was burning down into something different entirely. </p><p>This felt so much better than any fight. Naruto's sinful gaze burned harder than any hit. Naruto's grunts sounded better with Sasuke's name pouring off of them. And his body felt right aligned with his. </p><p>Sasuke tightened his grip on the back of Naruto's shirt and panted harshly. His eyes still locked onto the sea of unmoving waves that were Naruto's. Both of their cheeks were stained red and they were being disgustingly loud but it was all inevitable. </p><p>They were always going to end up here, unable to get enough of each other. </p><p>"Sasuke..." He voiced weakly, playing into Sasuke assumptions that they were to banged up to be doing this.  Not that he had the willpower to stop, they were so close to sweet release now.</p><p>"Naru...gonna-" He didn't have to finish, Naruto already knew and it was just a matter of time. Slowly the arm that was around his shoulder dropped until he could wrap it around his hip. It disappeared into the back of Sasuke's hospital pants instead. </p><p>He willed himself to keep relaxed, his eyes must have wavered though because Naruto gave him that gentle smile of his. The tip of a long finger brushing against his hole ever so gently leading Sasuke to come undone. </p><p>Pinpricks dotted at his vision and he gripped to Naruto for dear life, not wanting his trembling legs to make a fool out of him.  </p><p>"Nhn, ha, Naruto," that sounded dangerously close to a whimper. Naruto's body shook violently as he clamped his fangs down around the conjunction of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sighed as ran his hand up the shuttering muscles in Naruto's back to soothe him. They worked through it, coaxing and cooing at one another. </p><p>Then, Naruto pulled back licking his plump lips, the sea in his eyes moving once again. Said lips were now on his. Sasuke fought back against the hungry tongue, simply because it was in his nature. </p><p>"Won't you stay?" he pleaded softly against his mouth. Konoha would hate him until the day he died and even passed then until he was forgotten about. But, Naruto...Naruto would love him, right? He couldn't just leave someone who had shown him what love is countless times over again. Hell, Naruto had lost a limb just to show him the error in his ways. </p><p>"I love you," he blurted out with all the confidence of an Uchiha. Still, under Naruto's savage look he felt a little nervous. When had he become this person, so powerful and strong? Sasuke had missed all of it but, he was here now for as long as Naruto allowed. </p><p>True to his words he was really in love. </p><p>Naruto blinked, the hard edge he carried vanishing until the more subtle emotions that he was used to peaked through. Long pale lashes becoming dark yellow with his tears. </p><p>"I love you too Suke'"</p><p>"Good, because I'm only staying for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>